


Ella in Ashes

by rolystatz



Category: Aschenputtel | Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella (1950), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolystatz/pseuds/rolystatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always have had an interest in Cinderella's, especially, backstory. Be prepared for dark themes! I hope you enjoy 'my story'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death of a Great Man

"Ella," Count Tremaine nearly whispered while waving for her to come closer.  
"Yes, Father?" Ella said, scooting closer to him.  
"I'm sorry I cannot stay with you. I wish I could be there to watch you grow into the fine lady I know you'll be. I hate to leave you when you've only been on this earth eight precious years. I love you very much, but I need you to leave myself and your Step-Mother alone for awhile. Can you do that for me, princess?" he cupped her cheek in one hand.  
"Yes, Father. I love you, too," Ella murmured, taking his hand and kissing it. She looked from him to Lady Tremaine. She was a frightening sight, though there was a kind expression on her face, cast in shadow by the setting sun. She bowed her head in a dismissive fashion  
Ella swallowed hard, trying not to show her petrifying fear to her dying father. She then leaned in and pecked him on the forehead.  
"I love you," she said once more before leaving the two of them alone.  
Outside of the room her two Step-Sisters, Anastasia and Drizella, were waiting.  
"How is he?" Anastasia asked, nervously toying with her red hair.  
"Not well," Ella responded, blinking back tears in her glazed eyes. But she knew the two of them didn't care. Behind her father's back, they would say the meanest things about him to Ella. She never worked up the courage to tell him, and even if she did, she doubted she would have been believed.  
"That's too bad," Drizella said, tugging on her sister's arm.  
"Yes, too bad," Anastasia echoed.  
"I agree," Ella nodded once. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone for awhile," she finished, and made to move around the two girls.  
"But why? Wouldn't you rather have company to keep your mind light?" Drizella asked.  
"Yes, come- We'll pick flowers in the garden!" Anastasia offered.  
Ella's heart sank further than it had since she heard of her father's illness. They weren't asking out of the good of their hearts, they undoubtedly were planning some terrible trick to pull on her, as they always did.  
"Thank you, Anastasia and Drizella, for the offer, but-" Ella began, but stopped when Lady Tremaine exited the room she had been in with her husband.  
"Your father is dead. I'll send for the coroner," was all she said before continuing down the hall, her children at her heels.  
Ella stood there, heart shattered and extinguished. Could her Step-Mother have lied? The way she gave the news was so completely heartless, it gave Ella small hope that her father may yet still be breathing air.  
Courageously, Ella entered the room. Already, it smelled different. Coming to her father's bedside, she made the horrifying discovery that indeed he was motionless. Breathless. She collapsed where she was, sobbed and held his cold hand until they came to take away his body.  
The four ladies stood outside while his corpse was loaded onto the pitch black carriage. Ella watched her Step-Mother closely, noticing a haunting smirk on her lips as the carriage was driven away from the chateau.  
Once it was out of sight, Lady Tremaine said, "Girls, wait for me in the music room. We'll start our lesson as soon as I finish my discussion with your Step-Sister," then she turned to sweet-looking Ella. "Ella. Come with me," she demanded.


	2. Step-Mother's True Nature

Lady Tremaine sat at a grand chair in the unlit library. Making Ella stand before her, she picked up the kitten at her feet.  
"I have been your new mother for less than a year. I must say I've been terribly disappointed in you as a daughter. You have minimal talent in everything you try to accomplish: embroidery, riding, music-" She glanced up to glare at Ella. "You simply are not worth my time, and have no hope of ever becoming a true member of my family," she then stated bluntly.  
Ella's mind reeled. Receiving such harsh disapproval after her father's death made it difficult for the young girl to keep her composure. Tears again started rolling down her cheeks, though her face showed no emotion.  
"You will no longer be sleeping on the same floor as my daughters," the wicked woman continued. "Anastasia will move from sharing chambers with her older sister to your room. You will now sleep in the tower."  
Ella shook her head in confusion, "The tower? But, Step-Mother, that's the coldest room in the chateau!"  
Lady Tremaine shot her a look that made Ella zip up her lips. "Would you prefer to sleep in the fireplace, in the ashes? After the last, hot cinders have burned out?"  
"Well, no, Step-Mother-"  
"No?" she said, setting her kitten down. She stood, looming over the small child. "Well, that is where you'll sleep, seeing as you have only nasty things to say about my choice for you. I would have still liked for you to have a bed, but-" She stopped speaking for a moment to grab Ella by the shoulder. "The fireplace in here, the library," she threw Ella down on the cold bricks that preceded the dying embers. "If I come in here and see that you're not where I left you, it will be your permanent sleeping arrangement. Do I make myself clear?"  
The girl could do nothing but nod.  
"At sunrise, follow the servant around. She'll be dismissed a week from today, with you as her replacement," she said, heading towards the hallway. "Goodnight."  
She left, closing the door behind her.  
Ella blinked, unable to wrap her head around what had just occurred. Did her Step-Mother really detest her so greatly she would be reduced to sleeping in the ashes? It appeared so to this lonely child. She scooted closer to the fireplace and patted the cinders. Still too hot. After trying to sleep for an hour or so, she became unbearably cold- and crawled into the ashes.  



	3. Cinderella

Ella awoke to the sound of her step-sisters' feet stopping in front of her. She blinked, and brought ash covered hands to her eyes before she could notice their filth. They stung her eyes instantly, and instinctive tears pooled to excrete the invasive grime. All of this to the sound of Anastasia and Drizella's laughter.   
"Why, Ella! Your hair is all singed! You look absolutely dreadful. Sleeping in the ashes suites you well," Drizella said, looking down her nose at Ella.  
"Yes, now your looks match your intensions. Ella. What a boring name. I believe now we shall call you Cinderella," Anastasia laughed.  
"Cinderella!" Drizella echoed. "Yes, how perfect! Cinderella, Cinderella! I love it. Now go and wash, don't you know the maid has been up for three hours already?"   
"Why? What time is it?" Cinderella asked.  
"It's just about nine, Cinderella, you've overslept."  
And just then the clock chimed nine. Before the last chime, Cinderella had brushed herself off and scurried out of the library.  
Anastasia and Drizella couldn't help bursting out with another bout of laughter.  
Cinderella rushed down to the kitchen, avoiding any room she believed her step-mother might be in. To her dismay, Mary, the maidservant, was nowhere in sight. She must be elsewhere in the chateau, having completed her morning duties in this part of the grand property. Cinderella went over to the bucket of water that had recently been drawn from the well; she knew this due to the fact that the outside of the bucket was still dripping wet. Knowing her outfit to be unfitting for a servant, she knew she'd have no further use for it and tore out some of the lining under her skirt for a washcloth. She dunked it into the cold, fresh water and then began to wash the soot away from her pale, parched skin. Just as she was fanning herself dry, miraculous Mary entered the kitchen.  
"My dear, sweet child!" Mary cooed and rushed over to her as fast as her plump legs could carry her enormous figure to wrap her in a swift hug. "I am bemused by your step-mother's orders. I am to be out of a job in one week!" Mary's eyes glistened with tears. "First we lose your poor father, and now I'm to be tossed onto the street, decades of dedication thrown out the window! Can you believe her arrogance?! She bade me train you this morning, but I had not the heart to rouse you when I began. Just now actually I was coming down from your chambers."  
"Well, had I still been asleep, you wouldn't have found me there. I'm surprised Mother Tremaine didn't have you deject my things from those chambers, yet. They are to become Anastasia's so that the sisters may room on the same floor as their mother," Cinderella explained, with all of her might remaining her composure.   
Mary gasped with an expression of horror, "Eh? And where are you to sleep, then?"  
"The tower."  
"I will not allow it! Even I need not sleep in the tower. What an evil woman she is. What a shame it is your father has left this world."  
Tears once again rose into Cinderella's eyes. For once since her father's death, she was comforted. Again, Mary took the child into her arms and gave her a long, tight embrace.  
Once enough time had passed, Mary released her, "Enough of this bubbling, now, my child. We've work to complete. For good measure, I'll start with the daily duties to begin at six o'clock every morning- Except for Sunday. Sunday we begin at eight."  
Cinderella whipped the familiar wetness from her cheeks. "Thank you, Mary. Thank you for everything. I'm going to miss you when you're gone."  
To this, Mary replied only with a smile, for she herself was overcome with emotion. "Come. None of this. Now, there are the bells on the wall, in which the ladies of the house rooms are connected to-" Mary began and continued while Cinderella tried her best to push back her despair and pay attention.


End file.
